Your Crazy!
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Naruto ngambek dan bilang gak mau ngomong sama Sasuke..dan berniat kabur dari sasuke.. namun berakhir dengan ia yang di rape oleh Sasuke didepan umum.. LIME/LEMOn gak asem SASUNARU
_ Your Crazy! _

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : YAOI, BOY X BOY, OOC, AU, LIME/LEMON/RAPE, Typo's, DRABBLE? dll..

.

.

.

.  
Summay: Naruto ngambek dan bilang gak mau ngomong sama Sasuke.. Tapi Sasuke punya cara jitu agar sang uke mau memaafkannya..

.

.

.  
a/n : TIDAK DIPERUNTUKAN UNTUK ANAK2 DIBAWAH UMUR.. RESIKO TANGGUNG SENDIRI..  
.

.

.

.  
/ Tidak Suka? /  
/ JANGAN DIBACA! /  
.

.

.

.  
~ DrakKnightSong ~  
.

.

.

.  
¥ Happy Reading ¥

.

.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. Kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dada. Telapak kaki berbalut sepatu kets putih garis orange-nya sibuk menghentak-hentak tidak sabaran. Bibir mungilnya makin maju beberapa centi ketika melihat sesosok pria berjaket kulit hitam berlari kearahnya. Manik Shapphirenya mendelik sinis seraya membuang muka disaat sang pria sudah sampai dihadapannya dengan nafas terengah.

Menarik nafas perlahan. Sasuke yang merasa sudah baikkan segera menatap sang kekasih, "Maafkan aku tadi dijalan sangat macet. Kau tentu tahu berapa juta kendaraan yang kini memadati setiap jalanan, disaat satu rumah memiliki tiga sampai empat kendaraan didalamnya" tuturnya, mencoba menjelaskan alasan ia terlambat mendatangi Uke tercintanya yang kini merajuk padanya.

"Ya. Dan salah satunya adalah keluargamu!" sahut Naruto cepat. Membuat Sasuke salah tingkah dibuatnya.

Menggaruk tengkuknya, "Tapi setidaknya sejak pemerintah memerintahkan sistem 3in1. Kami mengikutinya. Ya kau tahu Dobe, kami tidak mungkin menyewa jasa Joki hanya agar tidak terkena tilang" Naruto mengerlingkan matanya bosan, mendengar celotehan kekasih teme-nya mengenai macetnya jalan.

"Kau hanya tidak ingin mengeluarkan biaya saja" ketusnya. Dan ketika Sasuke kembali berceloteh. Dengan hentakkan kasar ia berlalu meninggalkan kekasih idiotnya.

"H-hei tunggu dulu Dobe" tahan Sasuke, mencekal tangan kanan Naruto. "Bukankah kau ingin menonton pertunjukan Drama Musikal yang dimainkan oleh Beakhyun EXO itu?"

Menghentak kasar pergelangan tangannya. Tidak perduli tatapan kaget sang kekasih. Naruto menunjuk geram hidung mancung Sasuke. "Dengar Sasuke Drama musikal itu sudah berlalu sejak sejam yang lalu. Kau pikir berapa lama aku menunggumu disini, hah! Jika kau memang tidak bisa menepati janjimu.. Katakan dari awal! Ck, sudahlah aku mau pulang!" dan dengan kembali menghentakkan kakinya. Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

"D-dobe tunggu dulu. Aku minta maaf, sungguh! Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu jika-" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya disaat jari mungil itu menunjuk geram dirinya.

"Shut up!" dan Sasuke hanya bisa melongo ketika sang Uke kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju sebuah stasiun yang berada tidak jauh dari gedung musikal tersebut.

Mengetahui jika sang kekasih akan pulang kerumah dan meninggalkan dirinya disaat ia sudah berjuang mati-matian agar menepati janjinya. Lekas berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut juga mobil miliknya yang terparkir disana.

"Sasuke teme! Pervet! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Naruto menghentak- hentakkan kaki mungilnya keatas lantai. Menghampiri loket dan memesan tiket. Setelah menerima Naruto pun segera berlalu menuju kursi tunggu ketika sebuah pemberitahuan mengatakan kereta dengan jurusan Stasiun kota Konoha tiba. Naruto segera saja berdiri dan memasang wajah ingin menangisnya karena tidak berhasil bertemu dengan idola tercinta. Jauh-jauh dari Konoha ke Otogakure hanya untuk dikecewakan oleh kekasih terteme-nya. Jika saja tiket itu ada dirinya, jika saja ia mau mendengarkan saran Kyuubi yang mau mengantarnya dan jika saja Uchiha bodoh itu tidak lupa akan janji serta tiket nontonnya ada di dirinya. Mungkin saat ini Naruto tengah berbahagia karena melihat wajah imut nan menggemaskan Byun Baekhyun itu.

"Hiks Baekhyun" isaknya, mengusap air matanya yang mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Beberapa penumpang yang melihatnya mengerutkan kening.

Naruto mendengus sebal ketika kereta yang ditunggu sudah datang, namun kondisi didalam kereta sangat sesak oleh penumpang. Ia nyaris berbalik arah untuk menumpang sang kekasih. Namun hanya saja bagaimana mungkin orang yang diharapnya mau mengantarnya pulang, malah sekarang berada dibelakangnya dan mendorong dirinya untuk bergabung dengan ramainya orang. Naruto mengumpati tingkah Sasuke yang seenaknya saja memasukan dirinya kedalam hingga akhirnya kini ia berada diseberang pintu lainnya yang kini tertutup rapat hingga sampai di Stasiun Konoha.

"Lepas teme! Ingat! Aku masih marah sama kamu!" seru Naruto ditengah sesaknya penumpang kereta yang padat. Dan ia semakin merasa sesak disaat tangan Sasuke memeluk erat dirinya dari belakang.

"Aku sudah bilang sama kamu dobe. Aku minta maaf" balas Sasuke jengkel. Kenapa sih Naruto ini hanya karena ia telat datang seenaknya saja menyalahkan dirinya. Ini juga salahnya. Jika saja pemuda bodohnya ini mau datang dulu kekantornya kemarin untuk mengambil tiket yang sengaja ia pesankan untuknya. Mungkin saat ini Naruto tidak akan tertinggal nonton Drama tersebut. Lagian Sasuke aneh. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto yang notaben lebih imut dari Baekhyun itu mengidolakannya? Ya walau begitu setidaknya Sasuke bersyukur sebab uke dobe-nya ini tidak mengidolakan seme lain. Karena bagaimana pun juga kharismatik yang dimilikinya terlalu jauh untuk disaingi oleh pria manapun.

Naruto berdecak sebal. Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, seraya fokus matanya memperhatikan suasana perkotaan Otogakure dari kereta yang ditumpanginya. "Pokoknya aku enggak mau ngomong sama kamu!" ketusnya, menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Sasuke hanya mampu mendesah frustasi. Dan ia langsung terdorong menghimpit tubuh mungil sang blonde ketika sebuah getaran terasa dari kereta yang ditumpanginya. Sasuke mengernyit nikmat disaat merasakan benda pusakanya menghantam telak belahan bokong seksi Naruto. Yang seketika itu juga menegang sempurna. Sial. Entah ia harus merasa bersyukur atau tidak. Begitu sadar bahwa perhatian para penumpang tidak tertuju kepadanya maupun Naruto.

"Engh~" Sasuke langsung merinding seketika. Mendengar erangan tertahan dari sepasang bibir tipis tersebut. Memastikan kembali para penumpang tidak memperhatikannya. Dengan berani Sasuke menelusupkan tangan kirinya kedalam kaos orange Naruto dan memilin niple itu perlahan. Bisa ia rasakan tubuh dalam dekapannya menegang.

"S-sasuke! Apa y-yang kamu-Nghh~" Naruto tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya ketika dengan biadabnya tangan kanan sang kekasih meremas gemas kejantanannya dari luar celana lepisnya. "Hhh nnh~" keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung menuruni keningnya. Bibir tipisnya ia gigit dari dalam guna menahan desahannya. Sehingga membuat penumpang lain menyadari tindakan asusila mereka. Sial. Naruto meruntuki sikap mesum Sasuke yang tidak ada habisnya menghujam bokongnya dengan kejantanan menegang dari luar celananya.

"Naruto aku sudah tidak tahan" bisikkan Sasuke pada telinganya, membuat deru nafas Naruto semakin memburu. Walau begitu kedua manik shapphirenya melotot horror sang kekasih dibelakangnya.

"Kau gila Sasuke! Ini ditempat umum" desisnya, menyingkirkan jari-jari nakal itu yang bersarang dikejantanannya. Namun ia hanya mampu mendesah tertahan ketika kedua tangan itu malah membuka sleting celananya dan menurunkan sedikit hingga mencapai setengah paha. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya panik guna memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya yang saat ini tidak menggunakan bawahan.

"Mereka tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak mengeluarkan suara desahanmu sayang" tanpa perduli kepanikan sang kekasih. Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan segera saja menusukkan kejantannya secara perlahan kedalam lubang surgawi Naruto. Sasuke nyaris klimaks saat itu juga, merasakan himpitan nikmat dari lubang ketat serta bokong Naruto.

"I-ittai~ sakit teme" kedua tangannya mengepal erat dinding didepannya disaat rasa perih dan terbakar ia rasakan pada area bokongnya. Naruto benar-benar meruntuki tingkah Sasuke yang seenaknya saja memasukkan kejantanannya tanpa melakukan perenggangan terlebih dahulu pada anusnya. Sial. "U-ukh~" sekuat tenaga Naruto berusaha terlihat biasa saja agar tidak menarik perhatian. Walau nyatanya ia ingin sekali berteriak kencang ketika dengan kejamnya Sasuke menusuk kencang anusnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring melihat tatapan tajam yang diberikan Naruto padanya. "Anggap saja ini hukuman untukmu karena sudah membuatku membatalkan meeting dengan klien hanya demi mengantarkan tiket nontonmu" bisiknya, seraya mengemut lembut telinga kanan sang pemuda yang kini menggeliat resah karenanya. "Aku bergerak sayang" dan setelahnya secara perlahan ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya maju-mundur seraya menatap awas sekeliling. Memastikan tidak ada satu pun penumpang yang memperhatikannya. Sial. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sedikit pun akan melakukan seks didalam keramaian kereta seperti ini. Hanya karena tanpa sengaja kejantanannya menekan kuat bokong seksi sang uke. Ia malah berakhir melakukannya ditempat umum.

"Nghh~ mmphh" Naruto menumpukan kepalanya pada kaca didepannya, sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk membekap erat mulutnya agar tidak mendesah keras ketika titik terdalamnya berhasil ter kena. Memang gerakan yang dilakukan sang kekasih terkesan pelan. Namun tidak bisa ia pungkiri jika Naruto sangat menyukainya. Karena bukan hanya pelan yang dilakukan Sasuke, akan tetapi juga dalam dan langsung mengarah pada titik G-spotnya.

Naruto hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika merasakan kejantanannya yang menggantung indah dibawah. Mulai dikocok cepat oleh tangan kiri Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memainkan niple tegang miliknya. Jika saja ia tidak sadar sedang dimana. Mungkin saat ini ia sudah mendesah keras guna menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

"Hhh hhh nhh~" deru nafas Sasuke mulai terdengar tidak teratur. Bahkan beberapa kali ia nyaris hilang kontrol ketika merasakan kenikmatan pada kejantanannya yang diremas erat oleh lubang anus sang pirang.

"A-aku mau-ukh hhh mmphh" Naruto membekap erat mulutnya disaat klimaks semakin dekat mendatanginya. Apalagi Sasuke yang sudah mengetahui maksudnya, langsung mempercepat kocokan pada kejantanannya.

Tarik perlahan-tekan kuat. Terus Sasuke lakukan hingga akhirnya ia pun merasakan klimaks sebentar lagi menghampiri. "K-kita sama-sama, dobe" bisiknya sangat pelan. Yang hanya diangguki lemah oleh Naruto. Dan dengan geraman tertahan keduanya pun klimaks dengan Naruto yang mengotori dinding kereta menggunakan spermanya. Sedangkan Sasuke memenuhi anus Naruto dengan spermanya.

Senyum puas terlihat jelas dibibir plum Sasuke. Dan secara perlahan ia mulai menaikkan kembali celana jeans Naruto dan merapihkannya seperti semula. Namun ia nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat tatapan horror yang diperlihatkan oleh seorang nenek-nenek dan gadis perempuan disebelahnya. Sial. Sejak kapan orang itu memperhatikannya? Sejak awal kah? Ah, semoga tidak.

"Teme.. Aku ngantuk" gumaman Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Dengan perlahan dan tanpa perduli dengan kedua wanita tadi. Sasuke membalikkan badan sang kekasih dan memeluknya erat dari depan.

Mengecup sayang surai blonde tersebut. Sasuke sedikitnya merasa kasihan pada Naruto yangmenunggunya berjam-jam. Hingga menyebabkan Naruto kelelahan. Ditambah aktifitas yang dilakukannya barusan. Semakin membuat sang kekasih kehilangan banyak energy.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Salahkan tubuh dan bokong seksimu yang membuatku selalu terangsang walau itu hanya sentuhan kecil saja" bisiknya, mengecup gemas pipi chubby Naruto.

_ END _

Wkwkwkw  
apalah dosaku malah membuat ff beginian DX  
maaf jika lemonnya kurang asem..  
ini aku buat cuma dalam waktu sejam lho yey! *tepuk tangan heboh/digetok ini ide muncul pas lagi mau beli nasi padang dideket pintu kereta api..  
dan pas itu kereta dateng..  
kondisi kereta itu penuh, yah soalnya pas jam pulang kerja sih ya..  
nah tiba2 otak errorku terkoneksi/? dan berpikir bagaimana kalau buat ff lemonan SasuNaru didalam padatnya kereta? wahh dan dngan gilanya aku malah melakukannya XD  
sekali lagi maaf karna aneh dan gak greget..  
oke sampe ketemu di ff oneshootku lainnya!  
bye bye!

Long live SASUNARU!  
Yeiyyyyy

Bottom of Form


End file.
